


When the Darkness Comes

by thinkwritexpress



Series: Kinktober 2020 [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blindfolds, F/M, Kinktober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:15:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26802757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thinkwritexpress/pseuds/thinkwritexpress
Summary: You never meant for Dean to find your blindfold - in all honesty, you’d forgotten all about it - but when he does, his reaction isn’t what you expected.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Reader
Series: Kinktober 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1951900
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10
Collections: SPN Kink Bingo 2020





	When the Darkness Comes

**Author's Note:**

> Square filled: Blindfold   
> Ship: Dean Winchester x reader   
> Rating: M for sex talk   
> Tags/warnings: talk of sex & masturbation, fade to black/implied sex  
> Word count: 616   
> created for @spnkinkbingo

Being momentarily unable to see is a hunter’s worst nightmare. If you can’t see what you’re hunting, you’re going to end up dead. If you lose your sight in the middle of a fight, you’re dead. 

So blindfolds have been something you stay away from in the bedroom. Between the general wariness of hunters, plus all the times Dean’s been tied down, blindfolded, and tortured, you don’t dare bring it up to him, even if you’re the one that wants to be blindfolded. The idea of not knowing what’s coming is exciting and arousing when it’s from someone you trust - that someone being Dean Winchester, against what certain rumors might advise.

You buy a blindfold out of curiosity, to explore it on yourself in the future. You tuck it away in your nightstand drawer and promptly forget about it, distracted by life, hunts, and you’re already-stellar sex life.

So when you have Dean rummage through your nightstand for your spare charger, since he’d lost his on the last hunt, you think nothing of it… until Dean appears in the doorway of the bathroom, eyebrows raised, the blindfold dangling from his fingers.

“Hey sweetheart, why’s there a blindfold in your nightstand?” There’s no judgement in his voice, just honest curiosity, but your heart still drops to your toes as you stutter, trying to come up with a response.

“I uh, well you see, I um… wanted to know what it’d feel like to… orgasm while blindfolded? And so I bought that but put in the stand and forgot all about it and I realize you probably don’t-”

“I’m more than okay blindfolding you, sweetheart,” Dean interrupts, “I just wish you woulda told me sooner, we could’ve been puttin’ this baby to good use.” He gives you a teasing wink and you feel your face heat. “In fact, if you’re up to it, I’d be happy to try it out now.” The look he gives you is full of lust and promise, and it sends a shiver down your back, a low whine slipping from your throat. Dean waits patiently, an expectant look on his face - you both know he won’t start anything until you verbally say yes, and it only takes a moment for you to remember yourself. 

“Yes Dean, I am  _ more _ than up for testing out the blindfold with you. If you’re sure.” You’re completely sure you want to, but you still hesitate, worried about Dean and his mental state. He waves a hand, dismissing your unspoken concerns.

“I’m absolutely sure, babe. I have no issues sticking this on you and teasing the hell outta ya. I just don’t think I’m ready to have it on myself yet.” He looks a little embarrassed, and you smile softly at him, walking over and pressing a kiss to his cheek.

“Don’t worry Dean, I bought it purely with myself in mind. I wouldn’t ask you to wear it. Now, are we gonna get this party started, or are we going to stand here and talk dirty?” You make sure to make your tone humorou, not wanting to pressure him, and Dean laughs, rolling his eyes at you.

“Alright princess, to the bed with you!” He declares, and your pulse jumps as you laugh, moving around him and obeying orders, hopping on the bed and sitting cross-legged, watching Dean as he moves around the bedroom. He moves slowly, then climbs into bed behind you, running his fingers through your hair, over your neck, and across your shoulders, getting you used to his touch. “You ready?” He asks softly, and you don’t hesitate.

“Yes.”

With that, darkness descends, and the blindfold covers your eyes, leaving the coming storm unknown.

**Author's Note:**

> Day 2(4) of Kinktober is here! Blindfolds for the win!


End file.
